Pass You By
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Modern AU One-Shot. All he wanted to do, was make sure she was coming home...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its characters, or Boys II Men.

-

He knocked at the all-too-familiar door. His tee-shirt clung to his body from the pouring rain but that was the last of his concerns. He put his arm on the frame of the door and hunched over a little, to catch his breath.

Her mother didn't need such a long driveway, she may have money but she didn't have twenty fucking cars. The last thing he wanted was for Tekkei to answer the door. He heard the locks from inside come undone and bit his bottom lip anxiously. He was relieved to see who he wanted at the door.

Abi.

She frowned with a worried look in her eyes as he tried to regain his breath. They had been together for two years. They had just moved in together recently, but he knew if she was going to leave, Abi would be at her mother's. Usually, once he cooled down, a phone call would suffice and she would come back, but she wasn't answering her phone this time.

"Hiten?" She whispered. She had her arms crossed tight in her terrycloth red robe, her bare toes curling absent-mindedly. She pulled him in by the arm and he let her, watching as she pulled his muddy boots off his feet and peeled his tee-shirt off his chest and over his head.

"I love you." He whispered and she put her hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be out in the rain like that…" She sighed and unbuckled his pants.

"…missed me that much?" He grinned cockily and she glared. He sighed and stroked her cheek.

"What are you doing running around in the rain? You can get sick." She lectured in her natural motherly tone and he lightly pecked her lips. She stopped and blinked up, even after two years, he flustered her. A simple peck made her blush and gave him his smug smile she was nearly immune to by now.

"Sh…" He pulled her hands off his waist and stripped himself of his soaked jeans. He folded them neatly and she watched him with a blank expression.

"…why'd you come here?" She looked up to his scarlet eyes.

"…because you were ignoring me. I don't want you fucking some other guy." He scoffed and she sighed when his brows knotted together. His temper was always quick.

"Hiten."

"Yeah?"

"It's been two days…I'm not moving on that fast." She sighed and he scoffed with an annoyed look on his face, avoiding her gaze to ignore his embarrassment. "You were that worried?" She smiled and he stayed silent. "…I think that's sweet." She leaned on him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He muttered under his breath and held his arms there as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"Just…come home."

"You miss me?" She teased and he groaned.

"Yesss, Abii." He drawled out.

"…you'll stop drinking?" She frowned when she remembered why she was here in the first place. Leaning her head on his shoulder she drew circles on his chest, causing him to purr faintly.

"…I can try." He pecked her forehead and pulled the clip out of her hair that held it in a bun so it was loose. He ran his fingers through it and felt her body relax.

"Hard?"

"Hard as I can." He replied and she nodded.

"…I don't think it's safe to drive all the way home in this weather…could we just sleep here tonight?" She looked up and he hesitated to answer. "Hiten?"

"…I guess." He finally agreed, not looking forward to Tekkei, but he knew it'd keep her content for the night and probably avoid another argument.

"You go take a shower and ill dry your clothes." She smiled and pecked his lips and he did the same back, dropped his boxers to the floor, and made his way to the bathroom.

"You're mom's gunna kill you once she found out my fine ass was in here! I saw you looking!" He called and she rolled her eyes and put his outfit in the dryer along with the load of laundry she had started prior to him showing up. She went in her old room and sat on her bed and waited contently.

He came in, with a soft white towel around his waist and sighed as he glanced around her room. She had moved out of here before he started dating her, so there were no memories here, and he was relived it wasn't pink with...stuffed animals and other teenage girl shit. Abi had a plain teenage room, red made up most of the room, some gold lining and her dresser and vanity were dark wood. He crawled under the blankets in the towel and she crawled up with him, having her pajamas on by now. He adjusted himself so he was half sitting up against the headboard and she rested her head on his chest.

"…a radio?" He snickered as he played with the one on her nightstand. "Its like…a little…yo is this a cassette player?" 

"Leave my room alone." She nuzzled him contently and he opened the CD player.

"Boys II Men?" He held it up and she whined and buried her face in the side of his neck. He played the CD curiously and smiled a bit. "Pass You By." He whispered and she nodded. "_She was like nothing I'd ever known_…" He sang with it.

"Sh, you're ruining it." She laughed.

"_Her eyes shine like diamonds in a field of snow…_

_The man that destiny had led her to meet…_

_Made her feel that her life was now complete_…" He yawned and looked over to see that she was already asleep. He smiled to himself, pecked her forehead and shut the light on the nightstand off.

-

She snarled under breath as she hurried in the house, ripping her heels off and letting her shoulder-length hair out of its bun. She never planned getting home around 11:00 at night, but the roads were too bad to rush in. it wasn't like she had to be home, but Tekkei dreaded traffic and had no patience. She blinked up when she heard low music playing and instinctively followed the sign.

She cracked her daughter's former bedroom door and poked her head inside. She saw Hiten with his arm slung loosely around Abi's shoulder with her head on his chest. His head leaned on the top of hers as they both slept soundly. She saw the light of the radio but everything else was in place.

She smiled to herself and quietly shut the door, giving her silent approval. She didn't have to lecture him until he woke up, so she left them to rest.

"_Don't have to stay with someone  
That makes you cry  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
Can't hope to see the sun  
If you don't open your eyes  
Girl don't let real love pass you by …"_


End file.
